


Mechanical limbs

by ROOforyou



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROOforyou/pseuds/ROOforyou
Summary: Asked for on tumbler so this one's to you!Gavin's lost a limb and is slowly learning to cope without a human part. Instead his brother gave him an androids limb, he's not to happy but with Red Ice and his job he's slowly learned to stop caring about the small things.





	1. How did it turn out like this

Gavin lied still, his breaths were deep and slow as the machine beside him beeped. If not for this one piece of equipment Gavin wouldn't have survived and everyone knew that.  
`````  
In the month and a half it took Gavin to get released from the hospital only three people ever visited, the first being Tina who came to cry everyday. The second was Hank who would grad Connor along with him. No one else came, no one else stepped into the white painted room with a window to the green hospital field. However, the room was never quite. Always that beeping from the machine. And that's what Gavin woke to, that horribly annoying beeping.  
``````  
It only took Gavin a week to become fully awake to what was going on and what had happened to him. He'd lost his left leg in an accident involving Red Ice and a stray bullet. It took Gavin another week to become fully healed and able to walk again and only three more days to be certified to leave and go back to work.   
`````  
"It's been a month and a half. Don't think anyone misses me do you Snowball?" Gavin spoke to his white cat Snowball who was very happy to have Gavin back at the apartment. Gavin smiled and picked him up and held him to his eye level, "do you think they'll even care?" His cat meowed in response.  
"I didn't think so either," Gavin smiled to himself and set down his white cat and headed for the door, "take care of the place while I'm gone all right!" 

Gavin walked to work sense he didn't own a car and he wanted to get use to walking as quickly as possible again. It was a mildly good day it had rained the night before so everything smelled fresh and Gavin love it. He could honestly spend all day outside on day's like this. 

Gavin reached the DPD building in no time and swung the door open like he always did. He got a few stares from people but he knew that would happen so he did his best to ignore them. When Gavin reached his desk he found it had been left the day he rushed out the door for his Red Ice case, no one had touched a thing. 

"Gavin?" A loud but soft voice was shouted a few feet behind him and he barely had time to turn around before being crushed in a hug. "Gavin, I miss you! I don't know what I would have done it you died!" It was Tina.

"I'm fine Tina, I'm glad someone misses me." Gavin hugged her back, just a strong if not even stronger. 

"Don't be silly, we all misses you. Hank the most, there wasn't a day that he didn't talk about you."

"What stupid crap are you saying this time Tina?" Hank had been able to sneak up on them and join in their conversation.

"I speak nothing but the truth." Tina reported back and stuck out her tongue at the older man. 

Rolling his eyes Hank looked back to Gavin and with the gruffest smile he could muster he patted Gavin on the back, "It really is nice to have you back."

"Thanks, this beats sitting in a hospital bed all day." 

The three smiled as Gavin sat in his chair and turned to his computer and sighed. 

"Do you need a coffee?" Tina asked quickly.

"No I think I'm good, but thanks for asking."

"Well if you need anything just give us a call." Hank reported as he turned to go back to his desk where Connor was sitting rather politely.

Gavin sighed and closed his eyes and tilted his head back, no one was going to treat him the same way. Gavin then started to wonder if they knew about his leg as well, 'God please don't know about my leg.' Gavin reopened his eyes when there was a light conk on his desk, Fowler was standing with a painful to look at smile on his face. Gavin started to stand but was stopped when a hand was raised and put on his shoulder. "I know about your leg, and I don't want you to over due it."

Gavin groaned inwardly, 'so people do know' he thought.

"I'm the only one who knows however, as I had to to know if you could continue this job." 

A huge wave of relief washed off Gavin.

Fowler sighed to himself before looking Gavin dead in the eye and speaking once again. "There's no way to sugar coat this, I'm giving you a partner, one that knows how to handle a gun under presser. Or that's what I planed before your..brother..called and told me to give you his newest RK model as a partner instead. Now before you start to scream about him being an android I just want you to know you're not getting out of this."

Gavin blinked, "My brother called you?"

"Yes."

"God, didn't think he still remember me." 

Fowler nodded before stepping to the side and letting what looked like a taller, stronger version of Connor step into view. "This is the newest model RK900, he will be your new partner, and I've already warned Rk about you and told him to tell me if you give him any kind of trouble at all."

Gavin looked from Fowler to the Rk, "I didn't plan of it but I'll keep that in mind." Gavin said dismissively,"I'm gonna call you Nines because you don't have a name and that's what I'm gonna call you even if you do have a name." 

"Well then Gavin Reed. I guess my new name is Nines."


	2. Way to nice

The new Rk android now named Nines sat in a chair of to the side of Gavin's own desk. He was quiet and Gavin almost forgot he was even sitting there. Nothing big was happening, well nothing was happening at all. It was silent at Gain's station until Nines decided to break it. 

"Detective Reed, I am noticing you stress is at 76% even though you're just siting and typing. May I ask why?" 

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Detective, it is not healthy to have constantly high stress." While speaking Gavin's stress rose to 89%

"Yea, well I guess I'm just a stress full person."

The android sighed and walked away, Gavin didn't know where it had gone to but he was just glad that it was gone. All he did was creep Gavin out, looking over his shoulder, not breathing. It was just wired. Gavin threw his head into his hands and sighed. 'this is my life now, this is what I'm going to live with' 

Something hot was placed against Gavin's head as he picked it up. His eyes were met with a coffee cup. "What?"

"I heard you like coffee from Connor." Nines set the cup done but still stayed standing. "Is this ok Detective Reed?"

Gavin's lip formed a frown but it was the sad type of frown. "I think I should just go home for today. I'm not feeling well to do anything."

"GAVIN!-" Hank called fro one of the side hallways, "-We have a child." 

Nines raised an eye brow, "What does that mean?" 

"none of your business."

Gavin walked quickly down the hallway and into one of the interrogation rooms. Nines followed him but was stopped at the door by Connor, "not even Hank is going in there. I asked him why but he told me to just watch." 

the two Rk models stood by the one way mirror and peered at the back of Gavin's head. In front of him sat a very scared looking girl who was trying very hard to play it off.

"Hello, I'm Gavin. May I have your name?"

"No."

"Alright then, do you know why you're here?"

"Because adults are dumb and stupid and will never understand kids."

Gavin stayed silent for a moment before speaking again, "Why do you think that?"

"They just are! All of you are the same."

Gavin nodded slowly, "it sounds like you're going through a hard time."

"I'm always going through a hard time! My life is a hard time and I've never been happy or loved by my parents."

Gavin knew this wasn't true as her mom was crying in the next room over about their father getting killed. 

"Whatever, you wouldn't understand anyway. Not like you had to go through what I do."

"You're right, I don't have to go through what you did, but I did have to go trough what I did."

"Not as bad as mine."

"O you're right, mine was much worse."

"No it's not! I'm sure you had a perfect life! You've never had your dad walk away from you when you were trying to show him something."

"No, my dad walked away from me to go to my much smarter younger brother." 

"At least your mom would leave you alone! She's always on my back!"

"You're right there, my mom would leave me alone so much sometimes she wouldn't even come back from the bar."

"At least you had to of had friends!" 

"Nope, none. We moved to much i couldn't find someone to trust and when he did finally settle down people would use to me to get to my brother."

At this point the young girl was starting to form tears in her eyes. "You had to have someone!"

"Did you have someone?"

"I had my older sister. She would always cheer me up and get me out of trouble."

"Do you want us to call your sister for you?"

"Yes please."

Gavin smiled softly and turned to look at the mirror where both the Rk and Hank was standing, Gavin didn't know who but he knew someone was trying to reach this girls older sister. 

"My names Grace. By the way."

Gavin turned back around. "Thank you for telling me your name Grace. Could you tell me anything about your dad that we would need to know?"

"He was nice...to mom and my sister and me. But once I turned 6 he got really busy with work and never had time for us anymore." The girl wiped a tear from her eyes and sniffled a bit, "umm, if I tell you something about me could you tell me something about you. So it's fair and all."

"Sure. But you have to promise bot to pity me ok?"

Grace went on about her father and how sometimes he wouldn't even come home from work and how mom was having a harder and hared time copping with him being gone and how her sister started to become her caretaker. he sister was 14 years older then her so when she moved out that's when Grace started to feel this way about adults. it was honestly a sad story to hear, and even worse when the person tell you is trying their best to keep to together themselves.

When she was finished she looked up to Gavin and waited. "Guess it's my turn now hu?"

"Well, I was very connected with my mother until the age of 3 in which she died. Then my dad started drinking and smoking. However when I was 6 he cleaned up enough to remarry. The women he married wasn't a very nice women and she already had a son so I had a younger brother."

"The one who was really smart?"

"Yea, guy was a genus. They both put time into him cause he could go somewhere and do something while I was left to my own devices." Gavin chuckled a bit, "my dad died as well. When I was 12. I didn't really know him so I didn't cry, no one in our family cried. After that, I truly was left alone. My stepmom really didn't care about me, at least my dad would check up on me to make sure I hadn't died."

"So no one in your family love you?"

"No. My mom did, and my step brother would sometimes follow me around. He wasn't street smart, but he did have a brain." Gavin sighed before shrugging, "and then I moved out as soon as I could and I haven't spoken to any of them again."

A few beats after Gavin finished the door swung open and in came an older looking version of Grace. Grace jumped up and ran over now in tears and clinging to this women. "Hi, I'm Graces older sister. Thank you so much for calling me." Gavin nodded and slumped out of the room. Both the Rk's were there and Hank refused to look at Gavin. "Hay hank tell Fowler I'm gonna go home not feeling well." 

Both Rk's looked over to Hank who's stress level rose to 57%

"Gavin's mom was murderer. He's still looking for the person who did it. Gavin dad killed himself."

Both Rk units flashed yellow before glancing at each other. "Every time you listen he tells something different and every time its true. I didn't know anyone could put up with so much shit."

Connor and Nines turned to see Gavin walking our of the building holding the back of his leg tightly.

"I hope Gavin returns to us soon, I don't think I'm going to like this one," Connor whispered to know one but everyone heard.


End file.
